


Tell me what is Beauty

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has an enquiry and Mycroft has the answer. That's why there are big brothers, to reassure frightened little brothers. Even if when you are fifteen and he is twenty-two. Holmescest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me what is Beauty

Sherlock came home from school, depressed. He ran up to his room, not wanting to talk to anybody about what happened. The boy collapsed on his bed with a sigh, trying to forget everything.

Mycroft was back from his new job in Whitehall for a few days and decided to rest in his bedroom before the very formal dinner his mother was holding in the dining room. He was reading and for once, the book was rather interesting. He actually learned things he did not know about.

Sherlock sat up with a sigh. He felt he needed to talk to someone now. And the only person available was his brother. He got up slowly and made his way to Mycroft's door. The tall teenager knocked quietly.

"You may come in," said the elder brother, already knowing that it was Sherlock behind the door.

Sherlock opened the door slowly, stepping in. He stood awkwardly by the door, still thinking how he was going to say all of this.

"You seem anxious, brother of mine. Feel free to talk. And take a seat."

Sherlock nodded and sat down on his sofa. "I don't really know why I'm going to tell you all of this; I just need to talk to someone." Sherlock spoke quickly. He took a big breath, "someone called me ugly today. I don't know why I'm freaking out about it, but I am." Sherlock said, putting his face in his hands.

"I am here to listen to you, that is what big brothers do, you know. In addition, the person calling you of such a name might be either stupid, or completely blind. Because you are very far from ugly."

Sherlock looked up from his hands. "Really?" He asked eyes big. "I doubt it. Everything is bad about me." Sherlock said, putting his face once again in his hands.

"You want me to help you facing the truth? If you want to do so, just lock the door and come back."

Sherlock looked up at his brother again. "What are you going to do?" Sherlock asked, getting up anyway and locking the door.

"Are you afraid? You should not fear anything. I will show you how gorgeous you are."

Sherlock nodded as he walked up to his brother in the chair. "How?"

"Come in my bathroom, remove you clothes, and face the mirror, the one on-foot"

"Remove my clothes?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He asked nervously.

"This would be better to show you your body without this uniform of yours. But if you don't feel comfortable with that...we can do other way."

"No, No. It's fine." Sherlock said taking a deep and heading towards the bathroom, already starting to take off his Jacket.

"Do as it suits you, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want."

"No, it's fine. If it works I'll do it." Sherlock said, stepping into the bathroom and taking off his shirt.

Mycroft followed his brother softly and once in the bathroom he sat on the bath.

Sherlock took a deep breath before taking off his trousers. While taking off his clothes he looked at himself and frowned.

The elder Holmes set himself behind his brother and whispered: "Tell me what you see".

"Myself." Sherlock said, trying to steady his breathing. "Nothing else."

"I see quite a lovely body. A creamy skin I want to coax and caress. Sweet muscles"

Sherlock let out a deep breath. "Really?" He asked, still looking at himself.

"Do you know me for being a liar?" smiled Mycroft

Sherlock shook his head no and smiled back slightly. "But that's it, right?"

"You want me to show you or you want further explanation before..."

"Show me?" He asked, looking back at the elder.

Mycroft caressed tenderly Sherlock's chest and murmured "Look, how sweet is this."

Sherlock took a deep breath as he felt the blood rush to his crotch. Sherlock hummed a yes as he looked back at the mirror.

"And those arms, long, firm, lovely..." he said, brushing them.

Sherlock felt himself starting to get hard. He could not think of anything to say, so he stood there, enjoying his brother.

"And what lovely legs you have. Soft, calves well proportioned," he said, crouching to caress them too.

Sherlock was tight against him pants, which was the only thing he had left on. He leaned back slightly into his brother.

Mycroft slowly raised his hands to his brother inner tights, making him shudder.

"Just a little bit higher." Sherlock let out. He's eyes were closed, and he's erection was painful now.

"I'll help you to cure this disagreement, if you don't mind. And finally let me tell you that Nature had done wonders on you, little brother."

"Please, Mycroft." Sherlock breathed, looking back at the older man's face.

"I will indulge you, don't worry."

Sherlock smiled slightly before leaning in, so his bare back was pressing against Mycroft's chest.

"Do you accept it ?" said the elder, his hands resting on Sherlock's hips

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, Yes." He said, putting his hand on Mycroft's.

He removed his brother's underwear with delicacy.

Sherlock was sticking out. It seemed like all of the blood was in his crotch now.

"Let me help you, little brother." and he stroked gently Sherlock's eager member.

Sherlock moaned quietly, eyes fluttering closed. "Oh God, Mycroft." He sighed out.

"Does it suit you?" asked Mycroft with a wide smile.

"It does. It does...» Sherlock said quietly, knees feeling weak.

"I'm pleased to hear you saying so.," he said, accelerating his ministrations.

Sherlock moaned a little bit louder. He turned his head so that it was in the crook of Mycroft's neck.

"I feel that you are very close, you would help me to help you to go over that...,» said the elder, taking his brother hand within his one.

Sherlock nodded. He was close. A few pumps later, he called out Mycroft's name as he spread out over his brother's hand.

Mycroft smiled, nearly like the Cheshire Cat, but without any malice.

Sherlock panted in Mycroft's neck, riding through the aftershock of his orgasm. He looked up and at the mirror again.

"What do you see now?" asked tentatively Mycroft

Sherlock, still trying to catch his breath, spoke. "Beauty." He said quietly, looking back at his brother with a smile.

"Yes indeed, and I see beauty too." he said, kissing Sherlock on his forehead.

Sherlock smiled. "Thank you." He said, still leaning up against his brother.

"You're very welcome, brother of mine. And if you need my services another time, I'm your man."

"Glad to hear that." Sherlock said with a small smile and picked up his clothes.

Mycroft smiled and said: "Now, it's time to get ready for dinner."

"I guess it is. But I doubt I can stop thinking about what we did." Sherlock said, putting on his clothes.

"Do you think I can either?" replied Mycroft, readjusting his tie.

Sherlock simply replied with a smile as he fixed his Jacket around his body.

"Now we can go and play the social game, my brother. Smile and think of me."

Sherlock nodded. "I will. It will be the only thing that makes me happy." Sherlock said, opening the door.

The two brothers went slowly in the dining room, a complicit smile playing on their lips.

Their mother looked at them. "What's gotten you boys so happy?" She asked with a small smile.

"Sherlock had given me bright explanations on a book he read, Gray's Anatomy is a fine book indeed."


End file.
